<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exactly What she Wants by RavenpuffLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062655">Exactly What she Wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffLove/pseuds/RavenpuffLove'>RavenpuffLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, non traditional enemies to lovers, safe words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffLove/pseuds/RavenpuffLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon tryst in Hermione's office doesn't go exactly to plan, but it certainly goes well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Teddy Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LoveDump 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exactly What she Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts">LadyKenz347</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts">NuclearNik</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written to show a little love for LadyKenz347 and NuclearNik. </p><p>I know that you are both fans of enemies to lovers and I tried to do that transformation in a tongue in cheek sort of way for you. I also tried to sneak a few extras in there that I thought you would like! I don't write a lot of true PWP so I hope it turned out well! (especially since it's unbetaed lol). It started off as two separate fics but they just ended up kind of blending together so beautifully I couldn't abandon it!</p><p>You have both been so kind to me since I entered fandom and I hope you know that you inspire so many people to get more involved and create with a feeling of safety and support. </p><p>Nolite te bastardes carborundorum</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nice arse, Granger.” </p><p>Hermione could almost hear the sneer in his voice. That light derision was like being transported back in time: before the war; before two kids and a divorce; before the lifetime of struggling for success that had thickened her skin. She couldn't figure out how he managed to get it so perfect every time, as if decades hadn't passed and he wasn't a different person. </p><p>“Malfoy,” She replied coolly, keeping her eyes trained on papers that she'd just picked up off the floor and beginning to arrange them neatly on her desk. “What brings you to my office this afternoon.” </p><p>“I believe that I've already said,” He stepped close enough that even staring straight down at her work Hermione could see the toes of his absurdly posh wingtip shoes.</p><p>He sat down in one of the chairs just behind Hermione, the boneless flop a movement of surprising grace. The position forced her to turn around and press back hard against the edge of the desk or leave her arse directly in his face. </p><p>“Surely you aren't here just to comment on the quality of my bum.” </p><p>“Why not?” He asked, quirking one pale eyebrow as he crossed an ankle over his knee and sank back into the chair as if he meant to stay there a while. “It's a slow afternoon and your bum is quite seemly.” </p><p>“Because it's a Friday and I have better things to do than be chatted up in my office by a coworker who doesn't even bother to sign off on his reports.” </p><p>“You couldn't possibly have anything better to do than me. I'm exquisite.” </p><p>Hermione snorted at the supreme confidence, so like Draco to make flirtation about himself instead of her. </p><p>“Is something funny?”. </p><p>“Well, for one, your confidence is entirely overblown--” </p><p>He stood up out of the chair in one flowing movement, suddenly towering over her and cutting off any attempt she might have made at banter.</p><p>“Why shouldn't I be supremely confident? This--” He gestured down at the narrow, powerful line of his body. “Is the culmination of centuries of breeding: Nothing unruly; nothing out of place; nothing less than perfect; nothing I would change.” </p><p>As he finished his little monologue his performance slipped and Hermione caught a hint of pain in his soft grey eyes. It was quickly buried beneath the layers of immaculate character, but insecurity had flashed across his face as he said those last words.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing I would change. </em>
</p><p>“Quidditch.” Hermione whispered, the safe-word slipping out without thought or intention, pulled from her by that half-second glance of vulnerability. </p><p>He pulled back, hands held carefully off her body as his eyes widened with concern. </p><p>“Are you alright?” His voice was devoid of pretentious over-pronunciation now, his light cockney accent as comfortable and familiar as an old pair of jeans. </p><p>“Yes.” Hermione rushed to assure him. “I just don't want this.” </p><p>“You sure?” He asked, running a hand through his hair in a characteristic tic that made her heart ache. “I've been working on the scenario for a long time, I can just tweak it if you want.”</p><p>She knew he was telling the truth. Even though he was uncomfortable he would happily put his own feelings on the back-burner to fulfill her fantasy. That was just the kind of person he was. </p><p>It was why she loved him. </p><p>“I'm sure, I just want you, Teddy.”</p><p>On hearing his name the metamorphmagus's face split into a wide grin.</p><p>Teddy dropped his impression of her childhood rival with practiced ease, his features shifting almost imperceptibly until any trace of Draco had disappeared. Where there had been pale smooth skin his cheeks were now lightly stubbled. The strong shapes of his muscles strained the seams of the previously perfectly tailored robes, and he had to kick the ridiculous shoes under her desk to avoid pinched toes. The last thing to change was his hair; it grew until it fell around his face in voluminous waves and took on the bright, turquoise hue that Hermione had come to associate with his deep happiness. The only thing that stayed was his eyes, that trademark Black family grey. </p><p>His eyes were so similar to the cousin he'd been impersonating. Only, Teddy's eyes were filled with much more warmth. . . less lined with age and the strain of trying to prove himself. He was still young and full of Hufflepuff earnestness that refused to bow in the face of cold, hard reality. </p><p>“Teddy then,” He said once his transformation was finished, immediately hefting her up by her hips with a grin on his face that could only be called wicked.  “At your service.”</p><p>He set her on the edge of the desk, with her bum scooted all the way forward so she almost teetered on the edge and had to lean back on her hands to keep her balance. Then Teddy sat in the chair he'd been lounging in earlier when he'd still been wearing her old rival's face, pulling it close enough so that when he grabbed Hermione's feet he could tenderly place one on the arms of the chair to either side of him. </p><p>They had been seeing each other for over a year now, but Hermione still couldn't quite shake her astonishment at Teddy's enthusiasm. </p><p>She'd experienced cunnilingus on multiple occasions before. With Ron it had been acceptable but perfunctory. The one time her long distance fling with Victor had allowed them to get physical had involved far too much sucking, which felt wonderful but through her over the edge so quickly she almost couldn't enjoy it before he was laying back and expecting her to ride his broomstick.  </p><p>Teddy ate her out as if she was a special treat, an indulgence he had been looking forward to all day. With her laid back on her desk and her legs spread wide she could feel her sex spreading open, slightly chilled in the cool air of her office. But that wasn't enough for Teddy. He placed a hand on the soft flesh of her inner thighs and used his thumbs to spread her even wider, pulling the delicate lips apart gently so that the first long sweep of his tongue hit all her most sensitive parts.</p><p>He worked her up with long licks over her opening and up until she gasped, again and again before finally settling on her clit and beginning a teasing rhythm of gently sweeping over and around, as if he were tracing some lost language across the center of her. </p><p>Hermione was absolutely lost in mere moments, her whole body feeling rigid and desperate with the building pleasure. Each flick of Teddy's tongue was like another drop into a fast filling cup, just slow enough to drive her mad but too fast to possibly avoid, not that she'd want to. </p><p>He stopped spreading her open and slipped two fingers inside her, pushing up hard, like he could meet his own tongue on the other side. He curled his fingers firmly inside her and sucked hard on her clit and she was over the edge. </p><p>Her orgasm was all consuming. </p><p>She felt the heat spread through her, centered on the perfect warmth of his tongue against her flesh. Her pussy clamped down on his fingers hard until she swore she could feel every one of the lines in the whorls on his finger tips. </p><p>Teddy kept licking lightly around Hermione's clit through the fluttering spasms of her climax fading, only backing away as her breaths started to come in exhausted pants. </p><p>“Was that what you wanted?” He whispered, face pressed into the soft flesh of her thigh.</p><p>It had been perfect. He was perfect. The enthusiasm, the damp press of his cheek against her sensitive skin in the afterglow. </p><p>“That was exactly what I wanted.”  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>